Mal'achey Ha'offel
by KidonDarkAngel
Summary: AU. Ari, Ziva and a few OCs are members of a highly regarded Kidon assassination team called Mal'achey Ha'offel. When a Mossad trainee is killed in a suicide bombing at a Naval banquet NCIS must work with them to eradicate an Al-Qieda terrorist cell.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: AU story. Ari, Ziva, and some OCs are members of a highly regarded Kidon assassination team called the Malachim Hevshka (roughly Dark Angels in English). When a Mossad trainee is killed in a suicide bombing at a Navy banquet NCIS and the Malachim Hevshka must work together to eradicate an Al-Qieda terrorist cell.

Pairings: Kate/Ari, Ziva/Gibbs, McGee/OC, Tony/OC, and Abby/OC but it is mainly centered on the action.

Also thanks go to my beta missanee who is awesome.

**Chapter 1**

Amit stifled the urge to scream and tear off the tie that felt far too much like a noose waiting to hang him. He had been excited when he had been assigned observation at a United States Navy Awards banquet. Observance; an assignment to train potential Mossad officers to see all the nuances of human behavior, to train them to pick out a person's weak points; was something Amit was exceptionally talented at. He was in the U.S. tagging along with his mentor team, and they had gotten him an invitation here. It was something to occupy him while the final hit took place. It was too dangerous for an eighteen year old without any kills to his name, so they said. So they had sent him here saying that Marines were particularly hard to read and he should practice on them.

But instead of talking to honorable warriors he had been stuck in seemingly endless conversations with pompous politicians. As soon as he accidentally let it slip that his father was a high ranking diplomat in Israel they had begun to hover, all hoping to snatch up a better trading deal. He had told them again and again he had no influence on his father's government business but they did not listen, intent on their share of diamonds and spices. They were reminding him disturbingly of the vultures had seen in the Negev circling a dying antelope; occasionally diving into inspect the poor creature for tenderness.

Sweaty, balding vultures; sausage-like fingers twitching in anticipation of piles of money. His lips twitched in a sardonic grin at a sudden mental image of an Egyptian Vulture stuffed in an Italian suit. He could not stand politics, diplomat father or not. After a while he had taken to standing near the doorway in case a swift exit became necessary. Losing his temper here would cause more trouble than he could afford.

Amit's grin widened into a genuine smile as a leggy brunette cut in front of the old man waddling towards him. He had been watching her out of the corner of his eye for some time. She had the distinct stance of a trained fighter, but she lacked the hardened face of a soldier. She seemed somehow innocent to his trained eyes. A seeming contradiction that fascinated him. A noncombatant surely. A paper pusher? No, she did not have the softness of a desk jockey. Naval Criminal Investigative Service, perhaps.

She stuck out a hand and grinned impishly, "Caitlin Todd, NCIS."

Ah, he'd been right on target, he would have to mention that in his report. He clasped her hand firmly, "Amit Sadat, Mossad trainee."

"Nice to meet you. I noticed you seemed annoyed by the vultures so I thought I should butt in."

He bowed sweepingly. "You are forever my savior, Lady Caitlin."

She chuckled, "Well aren't you a charmer. So what is a potential Mossad agent doing at a US Navy gathering?"

"Resisting the urge to strangle the next diplomat that comes near me. I promised myself I would handle twenty of them. He would have been number twenty-one."

"Well, then it seems I am his savior as well." Her slightly raised left eyebrow told him she had noticed his roundabout answer, but it seemed she had decided not to care. She was either extremely self-confident or extremely trusting. Another thing he should note in his report. His mentors would wish to know about this fascinating woman.

Letting that thought file away, Amit cast a glance at the man who was now huffing in an amusing attempt at dignified fury. "Well, I would not expect thanks from him if I were you."

Movement registered in his peripheral vision and he turned his attention unobtrusively to the doorway. Caitlin's reply faded into the background and his muscles tensed up at the sight of the man who had just entered the room.

The look of determination on his face. The bulky coat. A few wires sticking out. The trigger clenched in his hand.

Sharp eyed Marines and Naval officers saw him too, but Amit moved faster. Instincts from a life training to protect those more innocent than him kicked in and time seemed to slow.

Heart pounding, adrenaline pumping; he pushed through the crowd, sprinting towards the suicide bomber.

Dun, dun. Dun, dun.

_'Congratulations, sir, a healthy baby boy.'_

"Ashamnu. Bagadnu. Gazalnu. Dibarnu dofi. He'evinu."

He heard Special Agent Todd scream out.

Dun, dun. Dun, dun.

_'Congratulations, my son. You are now a Bar Mitzvah.'_

"V'hirshanu. Zadnu. Chamasnu. Tafalnu shequer. Ya'atznu va."

He barreled past shouting Marines.

Dun, dun. Dun, dun.

_'I'm sorry, sir. Your wife didn't make it. Your son is alive but he's badly injured. He tried to save her, sir.'_

"Kizavnu. Latznu. Mavadnu. Ni'atznu. Saranu."

He hit the terrorist full force sending them both flying through the doorway.

Dun, dun. Dun, dun.

_'Father, I've been accepted into the Kidon Academy.'_

"'Avinu. Pasha 'nu. Tzararnu. Qishinu 'oref. Rasha 'nu."

A shattered looking man closed solid oak doors behind them.

Dun, dun. Dun, dun.

_'Father, the Malachim Hevshka said they will be my mentors. They said I can join them as soon as I graduate.'_

"Shichatnu. Ti'awnu. Ta'inu. Ti'ta'nu. Sarnu."

A deafening boom. A flash of light. Then all was dark.

_Are you proud of me now?_

Note: The Hebrew is the vidui or confession. It is recited by Jews before death.

So what did you think? Please review. I write faster when my muses have been fed. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?"

"You heard me Special Agent Gibbs. Mossad will not agree to a joint investigation with NCIS," the weasel faced man leaned back in his chair and sneered at Gibbs.

Practically growling Gibbs leaned forward and placed his hands on the large desk that filled most of Officer Weizmann's office. "That bastard was trying to kill US Naval officers."

The other man's sneer faltered for an instance at Gibbs steely glare but he quickly recovered his composure. "And yet it was my man who payed the price of your incompetence."

"My incompetence? I'm not the one-"

"Amit Sadat was hardly your man, Weizmann," the icy voice came from directly behind Gibbs and he whirled around to face whoever had managed to sneak up on him. He frowned slightly when he had to look down to see a young brunette dressed in a leather jacket, cargo pants, and combat boots, all a jet black. But she didn't look at him instead wriggling into the small space between him and the desk. Gibbs hastily stepped forward so he wasn't pressed back to back so closely with the mystery woman. He had a distinct feeling she'd done that entirely on purpose.

He turned around slowly to face the desk and frowned again. Officer Weizmann; who had so boldly refused to be intimidated by Gibbs; was now literally cowering in the stare of this unassuming woman; child really, she couldn't be far past adolescence. She didn't even seem to be trying to intimidate him, instead standing in a relaxed posture, arms slightly crossed, head cocked to the side, grinning crookedly.

"I did not mean any harm, I was just-"

"Just what? Overstepping your bounds? Blatantly encroaching on what you know very well is Mal'achey Ha'offel territory? Do you have a death wish or are you just a fool? Or perhaps both?"

"I, I am sorry, I was not-," he was trembling now, beady eyes looking anywhere but at her.

"Enough of your pleading, I have no patience for it. However, after this is over I am sure Ari would love to have a chat with you."

He whimpered pathetically and collapsed into himself blubbering incomprehensibly. Grinning sweetly now the young woman whirled around gracefully and swept past Gibbs moving silently through the room. She paused at the doorway and glanced nonchalantly over her shoulder at Gibbs. "Well, are you coming or are you just going to stand there and gape?"

He glared at her, he'd hardly been gaping, and didn't appreciate her flippant nature. All the same he followed her out of the room and closed the door behind him. Then he turned around to confront her, grabbing her by a slender arm and pinning her gently but firmly against the concrete wall outside Officer Weizmann's office so she was forced to look him in the eyes. "Alright, who the hell are you, and what the hell just happened?"

Her grin grew wider and she chuckled softly. Deep brown eyes slowly raked over Gibbs body. "You know, generally I give a man permission before they pin me to a wall, but in your case I just might make an exception."

Hiding how flustered he was behind his usual stoic expression Gibbs released her and took a step back.

"Mmm, too bad. It was just getting interesting."

Gibbs glared at her until he was sure he could managed something beyond an embarrassing squeak. "You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, very well. I am Officer Ziva David. Second-in-command of Metsada team Mal'achey Ha'offel. And what just happened was I asserted by authority over a sniveling coward. And in answer to your next question, Mossad trainee Amit Sadat was in the tutelage of the Mal'achey Ha'offel. Therefore, we are in charge of this investigation and we have agreed that NCIS has a right to a joint mission with Mossad. The rest of the team is at NCIS headquarters briefing the rest of your team. I was sent here to fetch you. The other members of the Mal'achey Ha'offel are Commanding Officer Ari David, Officer Deror David, Officer Shallum David, and Control Officers Me'ir and Ya'ir David. There are other members but you most likely will not come into contact with them. And yes we are all related, Amit was our cousin. To prevent confusion it is best to call us by our first names. That answers all your questions, yes?"

Gibbs blinked and raised an eyebrow, "Pretty much, except aren't you a little young to be second-in-command of an assassination team?"

"Most Mossad do not live to be your age, Special Agent Gibbs."

He decided not to question whether or not she just called him old and started walking down the corridor, Ziva right beside him.


End file.
